I'm In Love With a Fairytale
by NightcatMau
Summary: After he is taken away to Arkham Asylum Alice realizes she is in love with Jervis when Billy proves to be a jerk. Will she have the courage to admit a late night caller and follow her Mad Hatter into Wonderland? One-shot. Jervis and Alice of course.


A/N: I don't own Billy, Alice or Jervis. Or that nasty old Batman. "Fairytale" is a song by Alexander Rybank. Who would make a very cute Mad Hatter. You also have to see the vid for Jervis x Alice- Fairytale that inspired this fic if you haven't.

* * *

Alice Pleasance was upset. No, she was devastated. Billy had broke off their engagement again and for the final time. He'd found somebody better, or so he said. And now all she could think of we poor sweet, Jervis Tetch. Sure he had kidnapped her, but only because she'd been so timid. She sighed, wishing she'd been brave enough to join him in his Wonderland. Because he was sweet and kind and loving and quite the man about town when he wanted to be.

She might only be a secretary but he had cared for her, loved her and treated her as an equal. Now she missed him and dreamed of when he'd taken her out on that wonderful date. Why had she been so superficial? OK he wasn't what most people would call handsome, but he was a nice guy. A nice guy that had spent time in Arkham asylum, but she felt like she belonged there too from missing him so badly.

She'd wanted to visit him so badly, but no, Billy would never hear of it. And now it was too late. He'd been released and who knew if he was anywhere near Gotham anymore? She sighed again. She'd kept the dress he'd made her, and everything else. Because who would expect a secretary of having a crush on a brilliant scientist? Alice wondered if he ever thought of her, if he ever thought of how wonderful it was when they went on their date.

A knock on the door surprised her and she went to answer it. "Hello?" She called, not wanting to just open it. That scary bat creep might be out there. Or Billy. "Who's there?"

"Merely a friend, my dear." She'd know that sweet voice anywhere. She flung open the door and there stood Jervis dressed as the Mad Hatter. Alice knew she probably shouldn't with such a gentleman but she wanted to hug him. He looked almost handsome in his suit and top hat. "May I come in, Alice? I promise, no abductions this time." Jervis teased and flashed her a smile.

Then Alice couldn't resist, she had to hug him. Jervis gave a startled gasp, but his arms closed gently around her. "There, there, my dear. It's all right, I'm here now, you're no longer alone." He soothed as she broke into tears. He came in and helped her to the sofa. "Hush, my sweet. I'll make you tea. Then the world will look better, all right?" He asked gently and Alice smiled an nodded through her tears.

Soon he was handing her tea and sipping at his own. "In case your wondering there was no mind control this time, my dear, sweet Alice. Billy was never the right one for you and I saw that and only wanted to help. But I made a mess of things, didn't I?" He asked sadly and Alice felt her heart break.

"No, no, it's all my fault. I just was with Billy because he was handsome and I knew better but he really didn't love me. But I kept thinking if I hung around long enough he'd see the real me. Pretty stupid, huh?" She asked and hung her head miserably.

Jervis made soothing sounds and set down his tea. He came to Alice and put his arms around her. "Not foolish, my dear. Just young and hopeful. You couldn't possibly have known the type of man he was. I know what that's like you know. To be in love and not be loved in return. So very lonely." He looked at her like he realized he'd said far too much and rose abruptly. "Yes, well. You seem to have everything quite in hand so I'll leave you to it then. Goodbye my dear." He tipped his hat to her and smiled sadly.

Alice realized he was ready to walk out of her life and never come back. "Jervis, please wait!" She said to his retreating back and he turned to look at her.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Please, stay. You- You- I never gave you a chance and I'm sorry about that. But here you are, still my friend, you still care about me. Please stay?"

Jervis's face softened in concern and he came towards her. "What is it, my dear, sweet Alice? Whatever has you so frightened? Is it that nasty bat? I don't think he'll be back. True, he'll never give me a moment's peace, so I'm leaving Gotham City. Without me in your life, you'll never see him again. But you'll always be my Alice, my dear, sweet Alice no matter what." Tears were streaming from his eyes and Alice tried to rise to go to him, but he held out a white gloved hand to stop her.

"No, my dear. You only want me because you're lonely. I'd never be your Mad Hatter. But you'll find him someday, and he'll love you just as much as I do, and he'll make you so very happy. I love you Alice, but I don't want you just because your lonely. Goodbye, my sweet." With that he touched the brim of his hat to her and was gone out the door.

Alice felt like the walls were closing in. She was in love with him, he was her Mad Hatter. The sweet, gentle funny man who adored her and had come to see her one last time before he left because he was still in love with her. She got up, yanked open the door to the apartment, letting it slam shut behind her and clattered down the stairs after him as he was just leaving the building, maybe not realizing it was her.

Alice followed him outside, breathless, but she still managed to tackle him from behind. Jervis stiffened with a slight 'oh' but Alice refused to let go. "Jervis, please. I've been thinking about you a lot lately, about how sweet you always were to me. You never treated me like just a secretary. You were always my friend. Please Jervis, I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you all night. I love you." She buried her face in his back, eyes squeezed tightly shut, terrified of the rejection to come.

But Jervis was making his soothing prattling noises again and he turned in her arms, tilting her head up to face him. "Do you mean that my dear, would you be my sweet Alice in Wonderland? Would you always love your Mad Hatter?" He asked and she broke into a smile, blushing and dipping her head back down. A gloved hand caressed her face gently. "Then will you, won't you, join the dance?" He asked sweetly, and drew Alice into a waltz to music she swore she could hear.

He waltzed her down the street to a waiting hansom pulled by fine horses and took her to their Wonderland and this time it was wonderful because she refused to be frightened by the intensity the normally shy man could bring to a relationship. They admired the night sky and talked about Lewis Carroll's novel. "I have a signed copy." Alice admitted and her Mad Hatter got a look of delighted surprise.

"Really? I'd so love to see that. I didn't know you'd ever read it my dear. Shall we dance again?" He offered and she joined him gladly.

* * *

My readership abandoned me and left me with a broken heart, such fickle thing! So I figured I could at least let dear, sweet Jervis be happy. Ment to be a one-shot but comments are always welcome.


End file.
